Esa pequeña cosita loca llamada amor
by Katsura zura
Summary: Itachi Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga son dos ninjas de la hoja que a pesar de vivir en la misma aldea nunca se conocieron; cuando lo hicieron jamás imaginaron que de aquellos accidentados encuentros surgiera "esa pequeña cosita loca llamada amor". "Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto" Itahina..
1. Sheer Heart attack

**_"En Ichiraku ramen, una chica trataba de aguantar las lagrimas, por fin habia decidio declararsele a su amado, pero las cosas no habian salido como ella habia estado deseando."_**

-Lo siento…. eres una gran "amiga", te considero una gran kunoichi, que a pesar de todo siempre has salido adelante sin importar cuán difícil se vean las cosas, nunca te has rendido, demostrando cuanto ha crecido y fortalecido…. porque, ese es "el camino ninja" que ha decidido llevar, te aprecio y te quiero sin embargo… ¡no puedo amarte Hinata san. - termino aquel chico rubio sonando lo más sincero posible, dedicándole la mirada más dulce que ella jamás hubiese visto.

- No…no... no...te preocupes Naruto Kun, e...entiendo, y espero que...que podamos se...seguir si...siendo a...a… -aquella palabra no quería salir de su boca, le dolía demasiado, normalmente cuando una persona se refería a algún amigo, le era gratificante que le considerara como tal, llegaba a ser un sentimiento meramente puro que implicaba compartir el tiempo con la otra persona riendo o divirtiéndose, consolar las penas del otros, platicarlas, tratar de encontrar un porque, alguna solución, convertirse en cómplices para después burlarse de aquellos problemas que en aquel momento les estuviesen atormentando; eso era en gran parte lo que significaba ser un amigo, aquella persona que sería tu mano derecha, pero que al mismo tiempo fuese la persona que más te molestara. Hinata lograba entender los sentimientos de Naruto y si él no le había dicho que no podía amarla, porque amaba a Sakura, seguramente había sido porque pensaba en ella y no quería lastimarla. Ella agradecía aquel gesto tan noble del chico hacia su persona pero, aunque aquellas palabras sonaban tan bonitas, el corazón no dejaba de dolerle y eso no era porque él la hubiese rechazado, si no porque ¡ella en verdad lo amaba!... – a...migos –dijo por fin, fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Claro que si Hinata san- le confirmo a ella con una gran sonrisa- claro que podemos seguir siendo amigos y cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites- le dijo de la manera más atenta que podía-.

-Gra..Gracias Na...Naruto kun, que tengas un lindo día, de...debo irme, nos...Nos vemos después- le dijo aquella chica de ojos color alba, para después darse la media vuelta y caminar lejos de Ichiraku ramen-.

-¡Vaya dobe!, al fin después de años de asecharte desde las sombras, tuvo el valor para declarase- dijo un joven de ojos color negro al igual que su cabello, vestía con una camiseta blanca ligeramente abierta de el pecho, unos pantalones color azul marino, un paño largo hasta las piernas de color azul fuerte, sujetado por una cingula, aunque debo admitir Sasuke no es ningún santo como para llevar algo tan puritano, así que dejémoslo como una cuerda de color índigo atada a su cintura-.

-¿De qué hablas teme?... no te entiendo. –Sasuke lo miro irritado, cualquiera que hubiese visto a Hinata actuar durante todos esos años, se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba locamente enamorada del dobe, pero él,… Naruto ¡no era normal!, él era un idiota que solo tenía tres cosas en la cabeza, empezando de abajo hacia arriba en tercer lugar estaba Sakura Haruno, en segundo su sueño de convertirse en hokage y en primero, el más importante "el ramen".

-¿Neee?¡ Sasuke, no me ignores- decía el chico de ojos azules hacia su amigo, a punto de empezar un berrinche-.

-¿Qué quieres dobe?- dijo molesto-.

-Que me digas a que te referías cuando dijiste que al fin "después de años de asecharte".

-Naruto ¿eres estúpido? –unos segundos después el Uchiha empezó a meditar aquellas últimas palabras- ¡ Bah¡, pero que clase de pregunta tan tonta es esa, ¡claro que eres estúpido¡, ¿que no te dabas cuenta?.

-No soy estúpido, idiota! – Respondía de manera agresiva ante la ofensa del Uchiha-.

-Dobe, dobe, dobe, tonto e iluso dobe, ¡por favor no me digas que nunca te diste cuenta de que alguien siempre te había estado siguiendo!.. –Vio como Naruto negó- ¿Y así quieres ser hokage? le deseo suerte a konoha cuando eso pase- se burlaba del rubio-.

-Pues no, un ninja como yo siempre está alerta a amenazas, Hinata san jamás haría daño.

– Sasuke impresionado sobre el nivel de idiotez de su amigo lo miraba completamente alarmado. ¿Sería posible que en verdad alguien que se consideraba ninja, jamás hubiera notado que alguien lo seguía por más de 9 años?, es decir si Hinata lo hubiese mirado a él como miraba al dobe, sin dudarlo hubiera pensado que Hinata tenía instintos asesinos hacia él, lo que después le llevaría a las noches de insomnio debido a el miedo de amanecer con algo enterrado en el cuello, ella bien podría escabullirse hacia el clan Uchiha de noche, aparecer en el cuarto de él y cometer su crimen. Pero eso afortunadamente se había quedado en la mente de un niño de 7 años, quien seguramente se habría ido a la habitación de su hermano mayor con el fin de que éste le permitiera dormir con él esa noche, "¡Ja!, como si eso hubiese pasado", se respondía mentalmente ante la posibilidad de aquello, es decir antes que nada él siempre había sido un hombre valiente, capaz, y no iba a necesitar a su hermano mayor para que le hiciera de su niñero cuando tenía miedo, él podía enfrentar los problemas solo, por ello jamás habría llegado al cuarto de su hermano con esa excusa tan patética, el seguramente hubiera inventado alguna mejor que le hubiese permitido dormir una semana completa con él, "todo sea por ser el consentido de mi hermano", aunque solo fuesen ellos dos. Sonrió burlonamente ante aquellos pensamientos, después volteo a ver a su amigo.

–Olvídalo dobe, mejor pidamos algo que muero de hambre, ¡un tazón de ramen, por favor!- le pidió al viejo Ichiraku para después ver la cara de tonto de su amigo aun confundido.

-Oí… Sasuke, por favor dime, no me tengas así, - decía el rubio haciendo puchero.-

- Te dije que lo olvidaras...- le respondía el pelinegro, siendo interrumpido por el viejo Ichiraku.

-Bien chicos aquí esta su ramen, que lo disfruten- gracias dijeron al unisonó.

-Vamos teme, ¿vas a dejarme con la duda?- le preguntaba al Uchiha, viendo como este separaba los palillos para disponerse a comer-.

-Si - salía de la boca de Sasuke, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el aroma del recién servido ramen, abrió los ojos solo para contemplar aquel tazón el cual se veía mejor de lo que olía, segundos después se disponía a dar el primer bocado cuando Naruto tiro de su brazo.

-Un momento…. ¿cómo supiste que Hinata san sentía cosas por mi?, acaso…- Naruto paró de hablar para crear un poco de suspenso- mientras ella me asechaba a mi tu….tu…- Naruto volvia a crear suspenso, mientras su amigo lo miraba fastidiado- ¿tu la asechabas a ella?... uyyy no te conocía esas mañanas Sasukito- Naruto ponía cara simplona, era su turno de molestarlo y vaya que lo estaba logrando, disfrutaba a Sasuke enojado, un poco sonrojado, definitivamente le encantaba hacerlo renegar, ya que era de lo más sencillo.

-Naruto idiota, como se te ocurre semejante tontería- le pegaba en la cabeza.

-No me pegues teme, yo solo decía- sobándose la cabeza.

-Oye¡ oye¡ tranquilo- le decía una voz bastante familiar- él no tiene la culpa de que seas un completo pervertido, - Sasuke volteo y… ¡si!... ahí estaba el causante de que su hermano mayor le cancelara varias sesiones de entrenamiento, si ese mismo " Shisui Uchiha". Sasuke le dedico una mirada asesina a su primo, mientras este continuaba hablando. -A decir verdad no sé si debería estar feliz porque al fin mostraste interés en una mujer y decirle a mi tío Fugaku que deje de preocuparse porque eres completamente "hetero" o acusarte con mi tía Mikoto de ser un completo "roba calzones" ¡chaparrín!. – decía empezando a comer ramen mientras alborotaba los obscuros cabellos de Sasuke, quien estaba muerto de coraje ahogado en su propia espuma.

Naruto no pudo aguantarse y comenzó a carcajearse, si el había decidido molestar ese día a Sasuke, del cielo le había caído Shisui.

-Déjame en paz- fue lo único que dijo Sasuke, tratando de olvidar todo lo que shisui había insinuado acerca de su persona; él mismo sabia que una discusión con Shisui no le iba a llevar a nada bueno y porque siendo sincero consigo mismo no había nada que pudiera hacer contra él. Sasuke trataba de ignorarlo y vaya que en verdad trataba de ignorarlo, pero por más que intentaba por una u otra cosa no podía si no era por que Shisui le había contado a Naruto las veces que sasuke había mojado la cama, era porque ya le había contado de la vez que Sasuke se había encontrado un condón en el cajón de su padre y lo había inflado como si de un globo se tratase.

Sasuke miraba con molestia a Shisui, mientras veía como Naruto comenzaba a reírse, fue entonces que comprendió que su primo no solo era un genio en artes ninjas, si no que era el imitador número uno del dobe y vaya que lo hacía de una forma tan natural que incluso llegó a pensar que Shisui era aún más tonto que el mismo Naruto, sin embargo la paciencia de Sasuke terminó cuando vio como su primo sínicamente dejaba el tazón de ramen vacio. Shisui le podía hacer cualquier cosa, excepto robar su comida cuando estaba hambriento, rápidamente se levando de su lugar, cerró mano derecha y tiro un golpe en dirección hacia él, a lo que Shisui reaccionó tomando con su mano izquierda el brazo derecho de Sasuke, después con gran agilidad llevó el brazo de Sasuke hacia la nuca del mismo, aprovechando que el Uchiha menor había bajado la guardia con su mano derecha logro golpear su abdomen logro sofocarlo haciendo que se encorvara un poco, luego tomó el otro brazo de Sasuke, dio media vuelta y lo lanzó hacia el techo del puesto de Ichiraku, cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que su primo lo había lanzado con tal fuerza para hacerlo caer del otro lado de la calle, con un veloz movimiento Sasuke saco su espada giro 180° su cuerpo y logro encajarla sobre la madera del hecho.

Un fuerte golpe se escucho dentro del puesto de Ichiraku

¿Qué...Que fue eso padre? -decía algo asustada Ayame, la hija de Ichiraku.

-No tengo la menor idea- decía el hombre, en ese momento ambos llevaron su vista hacia arriba y vieron la punta de una espada encajada sobre el techo, cuando pensaron que todo había terminado miraron como aquella punta se iba deslizando por todo el techo hasta partirlo en dos.

Sasuke estaba sobre el mango de su katana, el peso del mismo empujaba hacia adelante, mientras el filo de su katana iba cortando la madera, cuando llegó al fin del techo, de un salto quedo frente a Shisui. Naruto sabía que aquella situación se había salido de control.

-Estas demente- dijo un Sasuke bastante enfurecido.

-Tú empezaste niñito.- le dijo Shisui en tono sarcástico.

-Maldito anciano. – le grito molesto-

- Estúpido niño precoz, tenme más respeto- exigia por ser mayor que él.- Sasuke.- ahora le hablaba en tono burlón- estoy seguro que si dejas de pensar en cómo llevarte a la cama a esa mujer dejarías de asecharla, es más te daré un consejo para que veas que soy una buena persona, lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar de autosatisfacerte y observar cómo crece solito- decía son una sonrisa sacarrona en los labios- pero sí de plano se queda como la miseria que creo que es, no importa Sasuke existen los "incrementos", aunque podría resultar un fracaso y que en ese mismo instante ella te abandonara - Shisui medito un momento- No te preocupes puedes estar seguro que yo cuidare bien de mi, digo de tu bebé, ¿acaso no crees que esas largas pestañas como las** "MIAS"** no serian encantadoras?.decía arqueando una ceja.

Naruto solo miraba atónito.

Aquello que le dijo Shisui, no se lo iba a perdonar, lo había humillado demasiado y enfrente del dobe, realmente su primo se había pasado de la línea, no solo había jugado con su hombría, sino que también se había metido en la cama de su esposa y lo había hecho dudar de su paternidad. *Aunque realmente no tenía ninguna de las dos cosas se sintió ofendido*

-Maldito bastardo me las vas a pagar- dicho aquello se lanzo de nuevo en contra de Shisui, quien al percatarse de la presencia de alguien no hizo nada más que esperar a que ese alguien hiciera algo.

Sasuke iba a golpear a Shisui cuando vio a alguien interponerse entre los dos, – ¡Itachi!- grito- luego trato de detenerse, pero era demasiado tarde, aquel golpe llevaba demasiada fuerza, su puño se impacto sobre la mano de su hermano, quien intentaba detenerlo, Itachi sin duda era muy fuerte, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había entrenado con él que simplemente utilizó la misma fuerza que utilizaba para detener a un Sasuke de 12 años, nunca imagino que su ototo ya tendría la fuerza de un hombre, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que de nuevo lo había subestimado, no había ejercido la fuerza suficiente para detener el ataque de su hermano, por lo que la fuerza de su ahora no tan "pequeño ototo", le había superado.

En el momento en el que el puño de Sasuke se impacto sobre la mano de su hermano, este giro su cuerpo un poco hacia la izquierda, después de aquel acto fue lanzado en dirección hacia el puesto de ramen haciendo que el cuerpo de Itachi se impactara contra la pared, en el instante en el que sucedió aquello, el puesto de Ichiraku ramen se vino abajo.

Ichiraku junto con su hija habían salido muy enojados, Itachi quien se encontraba sobre lo que apenas unos segundos había sido su puesto se levantaba para tomar una posición más decente.

Lo siento- le dijo Itachi a Ichiraku- le prometo que en menos de 3 días tendrá de nuevo su puesto de ramen Ichiraku sama.

Ichiraku no hizo nada más que asentir, el sabía que Itachi Uchiha era un hombre honrado, desde que el era un niño y eso no había cambiado, a pesar que su puesto estaba hecho añicos no podía evitar sonreír al ver como Itachi siempre era quien intentaba calmar los pleitos, lo había visto hacer lo mismo desde que el tenia 7 años y de nuevo lo hacía. Si ahí estaba Itachi intentando calmar la pelea que había entre su hermano menor y su primo, aquello lo hacía sentir joven, y hasta hubo momentos en los que pensó que Itachi aún era un niño, muy maduro para su edad, pero al fin y al cabo un niño. Al salir de sus profundos pensamientos notó como su hija miraba atentamente a Itachi, veía como de vez en cuando ella se sonrojaba cuando le observaba, como los ojos de ella lo examinaban completamente, tal vez el si se había equivocado Itachi si había cambiado, aunque solo hubiese sido físicamente era un cambio radical, "él ya no era un niño, ya era todo un hombre y tal vez el hombre que siempre había deseado para su hija- suspiro.

-¡Sasuke, Shisui! basta se comportan como niños, este no es el lugar, miren lo que han hecho con el puesto de Ichiraku sama.

- El niñito de tu hermano no aguanta ninguna broma.

Una fría mirada se poso sobre Shisui.

-Perdona, yo solo decía la verdad. –Itachi frunció el ceño, pues había escuchado todo lo que Shisui le había dicho a Sasuke y aunque lograba entender la posición en la que estaba su hermano no entendía la manera en la que este había reaccionado, de cualquier manera cualquier excusa que pudiera salir de la boca de cualquiera de los dos no justificaba los daños causados. Al final aquel mirado inquisidora de Itachi sobre Shisui, logró que este entendiera el punto.

-Uff... bien Itachi, solo por que te estimo demasiado lo hare – Itachi asintió- lo siento ototo, no debi hacerte enojar, perdóname, ¿de acuerdo?- de hecho no era un intento de obtener el perdón de sasuke, era un intento de no ganar un ojo morado cortesía de itachi, si su primo lograba darle al gordo, era oficial tendría que cancelar la cita que tenia con una chica mañana.

Sasuke por otro lado, no le creyó ni una sola palabra a su primo, pero tendría que perdonarlo si quería entrenar con Itachi, sin que este le cuestionara sobre el porqué no había perdonado a shisui si le había pedido una disculpa.

-Hum- fue lo único que dijo para después cruzarse de brazos, ladear la cabeza, cerrar los ojos y por último continuar- Si como sea, ahora me quiero ir de aquí estoy cansado- aunque no era la respuesta que Itachi esperaba, de alguna u otra manera estaba bien, lo miraba por el lado positivo al menos Sasuke no estaría de malas esa noche, tal vez aunque no era el más indicado realmente quería ayudar a su ototo.

Itachi estaba a punto de seguirle el paso a Sasuke, cuando escucho la voz escandalosa de Naruto.

-Ahh¡ teme te olvidas de mi¡- gritaba haciendo berrinche el rubio- ¡Cuando sea hokage hare que me respetes dattebayo, no dejare de mandarte a misiones aburridas, te dejare atrapando gatos ajenos me escuchaste Sasuke ¡- Naruto iba a continuar quejándose, cuando fue interrumpido por Itachi.

-Yo si te respeto Naruto kun, que pases buenas tardes y disculpa a Sasuke, pero ya sabes cómo es- diciendo esto Itachi y Shisui se fueron hasta alcanzar a Sasuke

Naruto se quedo impresionado, y pensaba en la diferencia abismal que había entre Itachi y Sasuke, no podía creer que siendo hermanos fueran tan diferentes; por un lado Itachi era el señor gentileza, no se necesitaba hablar mucho con él para que uno se diera cuenta de cómo era.

En realidad Itachi era la contrariedad en sí, la expresión que siempre mantenía en su rostro, esa que casi le decía al mundo"No me hablen, porque son inferiores a mí", quedaba totalmente opacada ya que sus acciones demostraban siempre lo contrario.

El Uchiha mayor siempre estaba ahí dispuesto a ayudar en la aldea, era famoso por ello, pero a él realmente no le importaba eso, Naruto pensó muchas veces que si él hubiese sido Itachi, desde hace mucho hubiese usado sus influencias para adquirir más respeto dentro de la aldea, eso sin mencionar que podría obtener comida gratis, también podría decir que el hermano mayor de Sasuke era paciente a pesar de estar siempre ocupado y no tener mucho tiempo, entendía que Itachi casi todos los días tenia misiones que atender y había ocasiones en las que no se paraba en la aldea en varias semanas, a pesar de aquello el jamás se quejaba obedecía sin dudarlo, definitivamente el si era un buen shinobi, excepcional, como ninguno, aparte de ser increíblemente poderoso era gentil, noble, educado y había algo muy especial en él, que lo hacía aun más poderoso; "Itachi poseía la voluntad de fuego" y es por esa fuerza, ese amor hacia su aldea, que él había sentido muchas veces que después del tercero seguiría Itachi para sucederlo él.

-Dattebayo- grito eufórico al salir de sus pensamientos, viendo como aquellos Uchihas se alejaban cada vez más.

No obstante algo le decía que esto aun no terminaba,- Naruto escucho la voz de Ichiraku.

-Aquí está la cuenta – le decía con una sonrisa ladina.

-Pe..Pe...- no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra estaba nervioso, no tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar la cuenta.

Ichiraku lo miraba con furia, primero habían destruido su puesto de ramen y ahora se iban sin pagar la cuenta

Creo que estoy en problemas- pronuncio Naruto-

-Yo creo que si - Naruto trago pesado ante aquella afirmación.

* * *

Esa noche Naruto llegó exhausto a su casa, jamás imagino que de salir con su amigo, terminaría recogiendo los restos de lo que antes había sido "Ichiraku ramen" definitivamente eso no lo había planeado para aquel día, lo único que lo mantenía feliz, era que al siguiente día arruinaría los planes de Sasuke y Shisui ambos habían comido, destruido y no habían pagado " aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa"- pensó el rubio- se la habían aplicado muy bien, pero al día siguiente les iba a llegar la factura, las palabras de Ichiraku habían sido muy claras;

-Mañana quiero ver a Sasuke, Shisui , Itachi y a ti Naruto a primera hora sin excepción, empezaran a reconstruir mi puesto - dicho esto aquel hombre tomo aquello que tenía algún valor monetario y se dirigió hacia su casa.

El Naruto no estaba seguro del porque debía ayudar también, pero de igual manera lo iba a hacer- se sintió aliviado al saber que mañana no haría todo el trabajo solo.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche, cuando Itachi toco la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke para después abrirla.

-¿Estas ocupado Sasuke?, ¿Puedo pasar?- le cuestionaba a mientras cerraba la puerta y se sentaba en la cama.

-Ya estas adentro- pronunciaba de forma sarcástica.

- Lo siento, pero, me preguntaba si querías acompañarme a comprar algunos dulces con Obasan.

-¿D dulces?, vamos Itachi es demasiado tarde para eso, además no deberías comer esas cosas en la noche, te van a salir caries, si es que no estás infestado ya- respondía de forma burlona.

-Buenas noches - interrumpía una mujer de tez blanca, era delgada, sus ojos eran negros al igual que su cabello, llevaba el pelo suelto y le llegaba hasta la espalda. Era una mujer realmente hermosa, pero sin duda lo más hermoso de ella era su sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Okan san- respondieron los hermanos.

-¡Itachi!- la mujer corría a abrazar a su primogénito- te extrañe mucho, ¿hace cuanto llegaste?, ¿por qué no me habías avisado?.

-Lo siento oka san, llegué hace unas horas, me distraje con Sasuke- se excusaba.

-Bueno, me alegra que estés en casa y más que pases tiempo con Sasuke- sonreía.

-Pff- era lo único que salía de la boca del menor.

-Bien, iré a preparar la cena antes de que llegue su padre, iba a comprar algo de ramen para la cena, pero creo que Ichiraku sama esta remodelando, en fin es mejor para mi, así puedo consentir a mis hijos con la comida que más les gusta.

Los hermanos se miraron y al mismo tiempo – gracias oka san- mientras veían como su madre salía de ahí con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces que… ¿me acompañas?

El Uchiha mayor, supo inmediatamente la respuesta de su hermano al ver como este levantaba la ceja izquierda.

* * *

No había llegado en toda la tarde a su casa, todo el día se la había pasado escondiéndose de la gente para que no la vieran llorar, aún le dolían aquellas palabras " te aprecio, te quiero, sin embargo no puedo amarte", aunque ella realmente entendía que no se podía obligar a nadie a amar a una persona, no conseguía evitar sentirse derrotada, si bien Sakura Haruno era su amiga, no dejaba de pensar cómo es que, ella nunca le había dado la oportunidad a Naruto, entendió que él se sentía de la misma manera cuando la persona a la que él amaba no le correspondía.- respiro profundo, cuando dejo de sollozar, pudo escuchar el gruñir de su estomago, a pesar de lo que había pasado con el rubio se sintió con ánimos de comer.

Aquel día había sido catastrófico para su corazón, no supo en qué momento había llegado al "Uchiha senbei", se había sentado y había pedido 4 rollos de canela, la mujer que atendía la miro extrañada, no creía que una chica tan pequeña pudiese comerse los 4 rollos en una sola sentada, estuvo a punto de platicar con ella cuando, una voz muy familiar la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Buenas noches obasan.

-Itachi- grito con singular alegría la mujer- que alegría verte por aquí, ¿Cuándo has llegado?

-Apenas hace unas horas, lo siento por no venir más temprano, pero tenía algunas cosas que terminar.

-Ni te disculpes muchacho, se que eres un ninja muy ocupado- reía orgullosa del Uchiha- y como se que eres un hombre muy trabajador prepare algunos dulces especialmente para ti- la mujer tomaba una pequeña bolsa, seguido continuaba hablando-. Sabría que volverías un día de estos, así que toma, se que vienes a eso ¿no es verdad?

-¿Tan predecible soy?- decía rascándose la cabeza.

- Haz venido por dulces al senbei, desde que eras un niño, uno no puede cambiar de gustos de noche a la mañana cuando se ha vivido con el toda la vida, lástima que a Sasuke no lo pueda ver tan seguido, en fin con que venga alguno de los dos me doy por bien servida.

-Obasan, estoy seguro que algún día Sasuke vendrá, no se preocupe, solo hay que esperar.

-En fin,- la mujer miró el reloj- ¡las nueve! es hora de cerrar. Buenas noches Itachi, salúdame a tu madre y dile al desconsiderado de tu padre que venga a visitar a su hermana de vez en cuando, - lo hare- le respondía Itachi, mientras observaba como la mujer empezaba a cerrar, cuando terminó se despidió de él y se fue a casa, pero, había algo que le inquietaba, había una chica que reposaba su cabeza sobre la barra del senbei, Itachi se acerco, para ver de quien se trataba, cuando se acerco lo suficiente para lograr reconocerla, Hinata se sintió asustada, cerro fuertemente lo ojos y se levanto de golpe, al momento de hacerlo la cabeza de ella golpeo la mandíbula de Itachi.

Hinata sintió aquel golpe, abrió los ojos solo para ver a un hombre en el suelo, Hinata palideció y rápidamente se acerca a aquel joven, tomo con sus dos manos sus mejillas y lo movió levemente esperando que este reaccionara, pero no fue así aquel chico permaneció inconsciente. Hinata no sabía qué hacer, decidió sentarse a esperar a que el chico reaccionara, habían pasado alrededor de 15 minutos cuando Hinata notó que el chico estaba volviendo en sí, rápidamente se acerco a él, se sonrojo al darse cuenta de cuan atractivo era él, joder había estado inconsciente por 15 manitos y justo cuando él se estaba despertando a ella se le ocurría notar sus hermosos ojos enmarcados por unas largas pestañas, aquellas ojeras que lo hacían ver muy atractivo, esos labios que le parecían terriblemente seductores y ese cuerpo que la incitaba al pecado carnal, definitivamente algo estaba mal con ella.- Cerro sus puños y los llevo hacia su boca-

Cuando Itachi abrió los ojos los primero que vio fue a una chica de pelo azul largo quizá hasta la espalda, unos ojos completamente blancos que le indicaban que era del clan Hyuga, abrió aún más sus ojos para poder observar sus labios rubicundos y carnosos, pero sin duda lo que más le había gustado era aquel adorable sonrojo, lo inocente que se veía con sus manos sobre su boca, eso definitivamente le pareció sencillamente excelso.

Itachi se levanto, sobó su mandíbula, miro hacia donde estaba Hinata - Eso dolió - fue lo que pudo pronunciar, seguido vio como el semblante de la chica se teñia de un rojo carmesí intenso, este supo que debía de actuar rápido si no quería ver como la chica chocaba contra el suelo, se movió instantáneamente hasta situarse atrás de ella, mientras esta caía desmayada en sus brazos muerta de la vergüenza.

* * *

Espero que sea de su agrado, dejen reviews y recomiendenme fics de esta pareja, que simple y sencillamente me encanta.. pd. continuara :)


	2. Wheres my mind?

Wheres my mind- Pixes. Percibiendo el subconciente y el conciente, lo lógico y lo ilógico ¿Dónde está mi mente?

_"Me has conocido en un momento extraño de mi vida"_

* * *

Iban a dar casi las 10 de la noche y Sasuke se paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación.

-¡No puede ser!... Itachi hace dos horas que se fue y no ha regresado, ¿que estará haciendo ese idiota?... hump, seguro se está vengando por qué no lo quise acompañar por sus mugrosos dulces – cruzaba los brazos, mientras se sentaba en la cama- Si no viene en 10 minutos iré por él.- fruncía el seño.-

-Por favor Hyuga san ¡despierte!- decía Itachi algo preocupado, mientras le daba algunas palmaditas en las mejillas para que reaccionara- ¡Por favor Hyuga san!- volvía a repetir.- Esto no es bueno, la señorita Hyuga lleva más de una hora y media desmayada, empiezo a asustarme, tal vez debería llevarla al hospital. – suspiraba resignado.-

Rechinaba los dientes de coraje, miraba el reloj para ver las diez y media de la noche.

-¡Suficiente!, Itachi me va a escuchar, que se cree, ¿que soy tonto?, a mi no me engaña, no se fue a comprar dulces, fue solo una excusa para deshacerse de mí, - -se levantaba de la cama.- ¡claro! como sabía qué diría que no, se le hizo fácil - apretaba los puños, al mismo tiempo que gruñía.- Debe de estar con el imbécil de Shisui.- entonces Sasuke salía de su habitación rumbo a la casa de su primo.-

Seguramente varios se preguntaran, ¿por qué Sasuke actuaba como una novia psicótica y celosa?, pues bien la respuesta radica en que en varias ocasiones Itachi le había dicho algunas mentirillas a las que él le llamaba "piadosas", que iban desde, "lo siento Sasuke no puedes ir porque es una misión secreta anbu, lo siento Sasuke no puedes ir porque Shisui tiene una enfermedad muy contagiosa, lo siento Sasuke no puedes ir porque se trata del primo de un amigo de Shisui, lo siento Sasuke a Shisui le dio diarrea y no va a salir del baño en todo el día y me quedare a cuidarlo", todas aquellas mentirillas piadosas se las había tragado completitas, si no hubiese sido por que Sasuke en aquella ocasión se había compadecido de Shisui y había decidido llevarle un remedio para el estomago, el seguiría cayendo en todas y cada una de las mentiras de su hermano. -La rabia de Sasuke creció más al recordar aquella última ocasión.-

* * *

Flash back

-Lo siento ototo, pero no podremos salir hoy, Shisui comió algo descompuesto y se ha enfermado.-

-Pero entonces, si no vamos a salir ¿por qué te vas nii san?

-Por que Shisui me pidió que lo cuidara hasta que se sintiera un poco mejor.- posaba una mano sobre la cabeza de Sasuke y seguido le alborotaba el cabello.- -No te preocupes, te prometo que, en cuanto él se recupere podremos salir los tres.- le explicaba para calmarlo al verlo secarse una lágrima.- ¿de acuerdo? – Indicaba sonriendo, mientras le daba uno de sus ya famosos golpecitos en la frente.-

-Si, nii san- respondía mientras se sobaba la frente y le regresaba la sonrisa a su hermano.- Hasta ahí todo había salido bien hasta que a Sasuke se le había ocurrido comprar un remedio para la diarrea de su primo.- Con esto Shisui One san, se sentirá mejor.- decía sonriendo, mientras sostenía aquel frasco que contenía el remedio que según la etiqueta "_acabaría con los malestares estomacales en un dos por tres"_.-

Después de un rato había llegado a la casa de su primo y cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, escucho risas, murmullos, y lo que parecía música "para bailar". -¿Qué pasa aquí?.- se preguntaba al mismo tiempo que ponía una oreja sobre la puerta para alcanzar a escuchar mejor.-

-Shisui, debemos dejar de hacer esto, cada vez me es más difícil mentirle a Sasuke, está creciendo y algún día se va a dar cuenta,- cruzaba los brazos.- la próxima vez ¿podrías respetar los planes y dejar tus fiestas improvisadas para otro día?

-Vamos Itachi, tu eres el genio alguna cosa se te va a ocurrir en el presente –respondía mientras se tomaba un poco de sake.- Además-continuó.- Sasuke es demasiado inocente por no decir tonto, podrías decirle la misma mentira hasta que cumpla cuarenta años y él te va a seguir creyendo.

-Ese no es el punto Shisui, sabes que no me gusta mentir.- la mano izquierda de Itachi se poso sobre su rostro.-

-Sin embargo, lo haces.- le decía mientras levantaba la ceja derecha.-

-Si, pero la mayoría de mis mentiras son por tu culpa, como por ejemplo la vez que le dije a Sasuke que no podíamos salir porque estabas enfermo y la enfermedad era muy contagiosa, no sabes el trabajo que me costó convencerlo. –suspiraba.-

-Jajajaja...- reía sínicamente- Te alabo por eso, "genio" mira que decirle a Sasuke que yo padecía de ¿hanmal?, no no espera era ¿hamana?, no... No tal vez ¿hamkae?… ¿Cómo era?.

-No me acuerdo Shisui.-

-Bueno, bueno como sea, o como se haya llamado, de todos modos logramos que Sasuke se creyera esa mentira y pudimos hacer otra de mis fiestas improvisadas.-decia orgulloso.- Pero vaya que fuiste duro con él pequeñín, mira que decirle que si se acercaba a mí se le podían salir los ojos, debido a la enfermedad, jajaja estuvo buena.-

- Si, como sea, que sea la última vez que le mentimos.- miraba de forma seria a su primo.- ¡Shisui, lo será ¿verdad?-

-Está bien está bien, no te pongas así, prometo que ya no abra máaaas mentiras, ni una más, ni si quiera como aquella del dojo, el cual se supone era del primo de un amigo", para evitar que Sasuke fuera a entrenar con nosotros, pero… - cruzaba los brazos.- Supongo que tendremos que llevar al pequeñín a la fiesta de Hanna Inuzuka este sábado. – cerraba los ojos al mismo tiempo que suspiraba.-

-Bueno que sea la "penúltima" vez que le mentimos a Sasuke, ni una mentira más.-

-Me parece bien, solo espero que la sexy Anko no se enoje por llevar a Sasuke a la fiesta que va a realizar dentro de dos semanas.- respondía resignado, abriendo su ojo izquierdo, como esperando por la respuesta de Itachi.-

-Como decía Shisui, ¡que sea la "antepenúltima" vez que le mentimos a Sasuke!.-

Terminaba de decir, mientras veía como una sonrisa socarrona se dibujaba en los labios de su primo.

-Shisui.- le reprimía al ver su reacción.-

Definitivamente aquello había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso, de Shisui era normal que le mintiera, pero… ¿Itachi?, porque él, porque su hermano mayor, como lo había traicionado así, Sasuke recordaba haber tomado el frasco con el remedio para su primo, después había tocado la puerta y cuando esta fue abierta observo la cara de tonto que ponía Shisui en ese momento.

-¿Sasuke?- murmuraba, para después abrir los ojos de par en par y antes de que este pudiera decir otra cosa, el frasco que llevaba Sasuke en sus manos apenas unos segundos se había estampado contra su cara. - Un hilito de sangre bajaba por la nariz de su primo.-

Aun enfurecido, hizo a un lado a Shisui, para poder ver a Itachi, el cual lo miraba con la misma cara de tonto que su primo.

-Discúlpame Sasuke.- escuchaba de la boca de Itachi, mientras se arrodillaba delante de él.-

-No soy Sasuke, soy el primo de un amigo -notando como el color de Itachi se tornaba pálido.- Pues varias de sus mentiras se habían descubierto esa noche.-

Fin del flash back.

* * *

Iba cerrando los puños por haber sido tan ingenuo en aquellas ocasiones, pero sabía que esta vez, no iba a ser igual.

- Itachi baka, maldito Shisui se han de estar burlando de mi, siempre dejándome fuera como si fuera un estorbo, me las pagaran en especial Itachi, traidor, ¿con que excusa me va a salir esta vez?, " lo siento Sasuke, fijate que cuando venía de regreso una chica me pegó con su cabeza y caí desmayado, ¡si cómo no!, después de un rato me desperté, pero ella también se desmayo y no he regresado a casa, porque ella aún no ha despertado, ¡por favor, esa sería la excusa más patética y tonta! – Decía furioso, mientras llegaba al Uchiha senbei y veía a Itachi cargando a una mujer.-

-Itachi, ¿por qué no has llegado a la casa? – Preguntaba, mientras trataba de ver quien era la mujer.-

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero fijate que me paso algo muy raro, cuando iba de regreso a casa una chica me golpeo y caí desmayado, después de un rato desperté, pero no se que le pasó me vio y se sonrojo, tal vez le dio fiebre o algo parecido y posteriormente se desmayo, he estado aquí tratando de despertarla por más de una hora y media por eso no he llegado a casa, pero no reacciona. – Le decía mientras terminaba de acomodar la cabeza de Hinata en su pecho, notando un tic en el ojo derecho de su hermano- ¿Sasuke, te pasa algo?- viendo como el tic de se hacía aun más evidente.-

-No, no me pasa nada…. -¡joder! ¿Por qué habiendo tantas excusas le salía con la más estúpida?, pero no podía hacer nada, esta vez por más tonto que pareciera la idea, era la verdad y la evidencia era la chica que reposaba en el pecho de su hermano.-

Sasuke reaccionó cuando escucho a su hermano hablarle.

-Sasuke, ¿sabes quién es?- le pregunto mostrándole el rostro de la chica.- el Uchiha menor asintió.

-Es Hinata Hyuga, hija de Hiashi.- respondía fastidiado.-

-¿La heredera del clan Hyuga?- la miró sorprendido.-

-Si… ahora vámonos a casa, estar aquí me molesta.

-Si, pero primero llevaré a la señorita Hyuga al hospital, me preocupa que aún no haya despertado.

-Déjala ahí, ya despertará sola. – Lo decía de mala manera, a lo que el mayor le observo sorprendido ante aquellas palabras.-

-Sasuke, no la puedo dejar aquí sola, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?, Otou san jamás...- antes de continuar fue interrumpido.-

-Es Hinata Hyuga, siempre se está desmayando, está acostumbrada.

-¿Cómo?- no entendía aquellas palabras.-

-Sí, siempre se está desmayando, por la culpa de…- Naruto, pensó.- Olvídalo, siempre se está desmayando, vayamos a casa.

-¿Está enferma?... se desmaya por la culpa ¿de una enfermedad?

- Si, Itachi se desmaya por una enfermedad, muy extraña, es grave, lo peor es que es contagiosa y la estas tocando… ¿quieres saber que tiene?- le preguntaba algo preocupado.-

-¿Qué es lo que la señorita Hyuga padece? ¡- cuestionaba sin tomarle importancia a lo último dicho por su hermano.-

-Padece de Hakárl,…. cuidado,- le miraba levantando una ceja.- porque es contagiosa y se te pueden salir los ojos- le dijo recordando la vez de aquella mentira.-

- Gracias, por cuidarme ototo, sin ti yo ya abría muerto, sin duda la enfermedad más peligrosa a la que un shinobi podría enfrentarse- se dirigía hacia su hermano, mientras adornaba su rostro con una sonrisa.-

- Cuando quieras Itachi, también puedo cuidarte cuando te de diarrea.- Le decía en tono burlón, observando como la sonrisa de su hermano se extendía sobre su rostro.

-Hake mate.- pronunció el Uchiha mayor.- mientras caminaba acompañado de Sasuke hacia el hospital.-

* * *

Llevaba más de 20 minutos tocando la puerta de su hermana.

-Hinata onii san, ¿estás ahí?, respóndeme, otou san quiere saber porque no fuiste a cenar con nosotros, ¡nii san!, ábreme

- Seguro tuvo un día pesado Hanabi chan.- interrumpió Neji

-Neji nee san, pero otou san dijo que...-

-Hinata sama, debe estar cansada y por eso no bajo a cenar, es mejor que la dejemos descansar por ahora, ya mañana hablara con Hiashi sama.

-Está bien Neji nee san, solo espero que este bien, no responde

-Ella está bien Hanabi chan, no se preocupe. –Hanabi asentía.-

Itachi y sasuke iban rumbo al hospital, llevaban alrededor de cinco minutos caminando, Sasuke había notado que en varias ocasiones Itachi había estando moviendo los labios, estaba seguro que quería decir algo, pero por alguna u otra razón, no se animaba.

-Si tienes algo que decir, dilo de una vez...- soltaba de pronto, para despues pararse delante de él.-

-Sasuke.- decía un tanto impresionado.- Si, tu estuvieras enamorado, ¿me lo dirías?- pregunto desinteresadamente, viendo como su ototo hacia una cara de asco.-

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- estaba totalmente extrañado, es decir Itachi ¿haciendo ese tipo de preguntas?, ¿Era encerio?- ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Itachi?- le cuestiono arquenado una ceja.- El verdadero Itachi jamás haría preguntas como esas.- decía molesto.-

-Ototo, no te molestes, solo pienso que deberíamos apoyarnos en este tipo de cosas, yo no tengo mucho tiempo, siempre estoy en misiones, cuando tengo un poco de tiempo libre otou san lo aprovecha para hablar conmigo y tu sabes bien que esas pláticas duran horas.- suspiraba.- Así ha sido todo el tiempo, pero pienso que, si en el pasado no tuvimos mucho tiempo, creo que este es el momento para sentarnos a hablar de cosas que nos preocupan, solo nos tenemos el uno al otro.- expresaba observando la obscuridad del cielo.-

-Déjate de rodeos y ve al grano Itachi.- sabia que le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto y fuera lo que fuera, quería saber de una vez por todas que era lo que le preocupaba a su hermano.- En ese momento Hinata despertaba, se daba cuenta que su cabeza reposaba cómodamente sobre el pecho de aquel hombre y la cargaba como si de una princesa se tratase, se sonrojo ante tales hechos, para después escucharlo hablar.-

-Está bien, pero no quiero que pienses que me estoy metiéndome en tus asuntos, solo quiero darte un consejo.- dejaba de caminar y miraba atento a su ototo, .- Si estas enamorado de alguna chica creo que es mejor que se lo digas.- su tono de voz era calmado.- Supongo que es mejor así, a que la estés siguiendo, eso podía llegar a malos entendidos, además podrías asustarla.- finalizaba, para percibir la mirada asesina de Sasuke.

¡Sasuke! –Pensó Hinata, dándose cuenta que ninguno de los dos notó que había despertado, en ese momento agradeció el don que tenia para ser ignorada.-

-¿Qué clase de estupidez estás diciendo?, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Está funcionando mal tu cerebro o qué?, ¿qué clase de droga esta ingiriendo?, ya dime Itachi.- decía notablemente alterado.-

¡Itachi!, Así se llama- volvió a pensar Hinata, para después inhalar el seductor aroma a hombre que él desprendía.-

-Tranquilízate Sasuke, mi cerebro funciona bien, no ingiero ninguna droga, es solo que en la tarde escuche toda la discusión que tuviste con Shisui y bueno con la forma en que reaccionaste, me dio a entender que tal vez había algo de razón en todas las tonterías que había dicho, no te pongas así.

-¿Que no me ponga así?, mira Itachi.- decía un poco más tranquilo.- Te voy a dar un consejo ¡Aléjate de Shisui, se te está pegando su estupidez!- empezaba a caminar de nuevo, pero ahora de forma más rápida, mientras Itachi trataba de seguirle el paso y Hinata seguía sin hacer ningún ruido.-

Habían llegado al hospital, en todo el camino no se habían vuelto a hablar más, de pronto Itachi vio a Sasuke dirigirse hacia él.

-No era yo.- decía sin más.-

-¿Cómo?- preguntaba confundido.-

-No era yo quien asechaba a la chica, si no al revés.-

-No importa Sasuke, está bien, de todos modos.- era interrumpido.-

-Quiero decirte, contarte, al fin y al cabo solo nos tenemos el uno al otro. -decía sin voltear a verlo. - Naruto, es un idiota, la chica Hyuga está enamorada de él y.

-Creo que entiendo Sasuke, .- Itachi lo interrumpía.- Es linda.- Hinata se sonrojaba ante aquel comentario.- Te molesta que ella se fije en Naruto Kun y que él no le corresponda ¿cierto? porque estas enamorado de ella ¿no es así?

-Hinata quedaba en shock.-

-¿Queeeeeeeeeé?- Itachi pudo ver que su hermano lo miraba fúrico.- ¿Por qué te adelantas a las cosas?, déjame terminar que molesto eres.- Hump.-bufaba molesto.-

-Bueno, es la única explicación que encuentro, ¿seguro que no te gusta?

-No.- afirmaba seguro.- Bueno como decía, esta chica está enamorada del dobe, y este se cree un gran ninja, pero no es más que un idiota, nunca se dio cuenta de cómo la Hyuga lo seguía a todos lados, ¿puedes llamar a alguien así un ninja?

-¡Sasuke kun!- Escuchaban ambos Uchihas.-

Itachi llevo su vista hacia la chica, quien estaba completamente roja, los ojos de esta estaban abiertos completamente y su miraba reflejaba una mezcla de sentimientos que iban desde pena, vergüenza, tristeza, nostalgia y hasta coraje, esto no paso desapercibido por el Uchiha mayor, quien inmediatamente sacaba sus conclusiones ante todos los sentimientos que reflejaban esos ojos blancos que ahora amenazaban con llorar, ¿era posible ver tantos sentimientos encontrados en solo una mirada?- se cuestionaba.-

-Oh, haz despertado, vaya ya era hora.- su tono de voz era frio.- que bueno empezabas a ser una molestia.- la miró irritado.-

-Lo, lo siento...Sa…Sasuke kun…, no fue mi intención,..Yo...yoo.- ¡Sasuke!, escucho en un tono molesto del otro Uchiha.

-Esas no son maneras de tratar a la señorita.- Hinata no lo podía creer, aunque él no la conociera, ni ella a él, la estaba defendiendo.- Itachi comprendió en ese momento que realmente Sasuke no estaba enamorado de aquella chica, de lo contrario no la estuviera tratando como lo había estado haciendo.-

-No, no se preocupe….-

-Es una conducta inaceptable además….- se quedaba callado al escuchar de nuevo a la chica.-

-No...No...Se preocupe Itachi san, fu…fue...mi...mi...culpa.- decía mientras bajaba la mirada.-

-Como sea vamos a casa Itachi, antes de que oka san cierre las puertas y nos deje afuera, son casi las 12 de la noche.-

-Ve tu Sasuke, iré después de que acompañe a la señorita Hyuga hasta su casa.- Hinata se sonrojo ante tales palabras.-

-Hump, como quieras.- mientras miraba de forma seria a Hinata.-

-No…no... Es necesario, yo...yo me pu…puedo ir so...sola.-

-De ninguna manera, no sería apropiado que una señorita vaya sola a estas horas de la noche.- concluía.-

-Haz lo que quieras, te espero en casa.- decía para su hermano, mientras se perdía al dar vuelta en la esquina.-

-Le pido disculpas a nombre de mi hermano Hyuga san.- empezaba a caminar.-

-Está bien, no es necesario Uchiha san.- Hinata se tensó al darse cuenta que no había tartamudeado, aún así algo no dejaba de sorprenderla, ¿eran hermanos? Y si eran hermanos, ¿Por qué nunca le había visto antes? Si Itachi era un Uchiha, entonces seria reconocido por ese carácter poco típico entre los de su clan, solo había alguien parecido a Itachi dentro del clan Uchiha, y ese era Shisui Uchiha.- la voz de Itachi la interrumpió.-

-Hemos llegado Hyuga san.-

-Gracias Uchiha san, espero no haberle causados muchos problemas.- decía apenada cuando de pronto escucho una voz mi familiar.-

-Al fin llega Hinata sama, ¿en donde se había mentido en todo el día, me tenia preocupado, Hanabi chan ha estado preguntando por usted todo el día y… ¿Qué hace con Hinata sama Uchiha?.- decía en tono molesto, mientras se acercaba a ellos.- Es por su culpa de Hinata sama haya llegado tarde a casa.- observando como Itachi la cargaba.-

-Noooo.- ante el susto que le causo la presencia de su primo, con sus brazos abrazó el cuello de Itachi como si se tratase de un muñeco de peluche, Itachi no dijo nada y Neji por otro lado levanto una ceja ante tal acto.- Neji nii san.- continuo la Hyuga.- Uchiha san, me cuido es que yo...yo...- intentaba continuar con la siguiente frase, pero no podía se sentía muy apenada y la vergüenza le podía más.-

-Se desmayo y me disponía a llevarla al hospital Neji san, disculpe la hora, pero en parte fue mi culpa, trate de despertarla por más de una hora y media, pero Hinata san no reaccionaba.- Hinata enrojeció ante tal confesión y mas por que había dejado de llamarla Hyuga san.- Entonces decidí llevarla al hospital, pero despertó en el camino y debido a la hora opte por traerla a casa.-

-Ya veo, en ese caso gracias Uchiha san.-

-No se moleste Neji san, era mi deber.- decía mientras liberaba a Hinata de sus brazos, sin embargo algo no estaba bien, la Hyuga lo tenía muy bien agarrado del cuello, por lo que se mantenía junto a él, solo del agarre que ella ejercía sobre su cuello.- Neji miró incómodo aquella escena, después llevo su puño hacia su boca y evoco un pequeño gruñido.-

-Ejem.- Hinata sama.- cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de aquello, palideció, sus brazos perdieron fuerza.- ¡Se habia desmayado! y de nuevo fueron los brazos de Itachi quienes impidieron que cayera al piso.-

Lo siguiente que pudo ver Itachi fue como Neji le dedicaba una mirada asesina; al principio no entendió, pero después se dio cuenta que una de sus manos estaba tomando completamente el seno derecho de Hinata.

-Lo siento no fue intención.- pronunció Itachi.

Cuando terminó de aclarar el mal entendido con Neji Hyuga, regresó a su casa, se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada –Sasuke- fue lo único que vino a su mente, subió por el árbol que estaba en el patio trasero de su casa y entró por la ventana, por fortuna la había dejado abierto, se sentó en el marco de la ventana y se dispuso a examinar el cielo, observó aquel cuerpo albino que todas las noches lo acompañaba cuando salía a sus misiones e instantáneamente recordó a Hinata, a sus enormes ojos blancos, miró su mano y suspiro avergonzado al desear volver a tocarla, en especial a su seno. Definitivamente tendría que disculparse con ella.

-Que te pasa Itachi Uchiha.- se dijo así mismo para irse a dormir.

Continuará….

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus reviews… _**

**_C_****_arlangas: si debes de ser rechazada para darte cuenta que es lo que vale la pena en verdad, gracias por tus felicitaciones :D._**

**_Starsolf: hahaha gracias, ahora empezará lo bueno :P_**

**_Gheisha de la luna creciente: hahaha, bueno esta vez le daré un toque especial a Hinata, si son cutes ahaha :P_**

**_Juli: ya empezará el Itahina no desesperes: D_**

**_Guest: muchas gracias por tus recomendaciones, muchas veces pensé que Hinata era muy tierna y siempre habia pensado que Itachi era buena pareja para ella, el es calmado ama la paz, una vida tranquila, todo un pacifista al igual que Hinata, es por ello que un día curiosamente empecé a buscar fics sobre Itahina, necesiatab saber quiénes aparte de mi gustaban de esa pareja y aunque no encontré a muchos me encontré con Sasha y Alquiem quienes curiosamente escriben mucho sobre Itahina, con respecto a team seven, no me ha llamado la atención, tal vez algún día. Gracias por tu consejo y recomendaciones, espero leer fics de ustedes, muchas gracias J_**


End file.
